


in bloom

by youchuu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, porn but like with Feelings, they just love each other a lot what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchuu/pseuds/youchuu
Summary: she tastes like sweet oranges and nectar
Relationships: Akizuki Ritsuko/Hoshii Miki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is kind of a spontaneous? sketch of a fic so don't judge it too harshly. still working on wip stuff

"Ritsuko, watch me. Don't take your eyes off me." Her words ring in my ears to the rhythm of my loudly thudding heartbeat. The bedroom— _our_ bedroom—is dim, blinds drawn to hide the darkening sky outside. But even in the lack of light, I can see her clearly: long, unruly blonde hair that spills down her shoulders and wisps across her pink cheeks that crease her green eyes into a smile. We both had off today, and so beneath her sleeveless white shirt is...nothing. It hadn't registered earlier, the gesture of it, but in this private space with only her and myself, it's all I can think about. Not all the work I have to finish, not the latest chapter of that novel, not even the errands I have to run.

My book lays forgotten beside me, and her soft smile feels wicked.

With slender fingers, nails freshly trimmed, she thumbs open the button to her jean shorts and unzips them. She hasn't told me her intentions, and so I can only watch, breathlessly, as she loops them through and pulls not only her shorts but _everything_ down. The clothes slip down her bare thighs and fall to the floor. She kicks them away. I swallow.

Those fingers press between her legs, and despite our history together I feel very acutely that this is not something I should be seeing. My head feels like it's on fire, and my eyes drift away from her, finding a spot on the floor to fix on. I can't look at her. I can't do it. It's too much for me; I might, no, _will_ lose all my control and reason. My hands grip the edge of the bedquilt.

"Honey?" she says sweetly, and I tremble. I know she probably has that slightly sad, imploring look in her eyes, and I can't bear to see it. "Why won't you look at me?" Lost for words, I'm silent, wishing now that I could hide my face in that book to calm myself, and stay as clear headed as I can manage. Miki has this way of completely destroying that in me, and I never know what to do with myself. I'm not an instinctual kind of person. That frightens me. With her other hand, she reaches out and touches my cheek, and slips so it curls under my chin. "Hey." Her touch is gentle, ever so loving, and I finally raise my eyes to meet hers.

"Darling," I say to her, "I'm afraid that...if I see any more, I'll lose control completely."

"Because you love me that much?" She's still smiling, and it twists my heart into a strange shape. She drums her fingertips on my neck. The warmth of her touch, however subtle, is another crack in that crumbling wall. "I wouldn't show you this if I didn't trust you completely. Whatever you do, whatever you feel is all part of the person _I_ love. I'll accept you no matter what, Honey, so will you accept me?"

I want to say "of course," or "I love you," or some combination of words to express my resounding _yes_. But I'm flustered and tongue tied, so all I can manage is a heartfelt nod. And it dawns on me, then, that this is something she probably does fairly often. Our schedules frequently don't line up, and even when I'm "off" I'm working or otherwise busy. Today was supposed to be different.

I really don't spend enough time with her, do I? I wonder what she thinks about, in these moments. In her mind, where do I touch? What do I say? I don't think I could handle knowing, but it gnaws at me nonetheless. More than anything in the world, right now, I want to touch her. I want to kiss her. But she wants me to watch, and so I do.

Her nipples poke through the thin fabric of her shirt, which already generously reveals the curve of her breasts. They're cute, round and soft, pink at the tips. Miki's figure has always been flawless. Before I'd recognized my feelings for her, I'd interpreted the impatient itch as jealousy. But was I jealous of her? Did I want to be her, or the person she clung to? In time, I understood. And now my eyes trace over those breasts, that small waist, and the little bump on the side of her bare hips.

She dips her finger in once more and rubs in circles, back and forth. "Ritsuko," she calls, softly. "Ritsuko..." The more I hear my name from her lips, the more restless I become. I want to be the one teasing her clit. I want to be the reason, directly, for every moan. These are things I could never say out loud, that I can only think to myself now because my reason is vacationing in Hawaii, but they're nonetheless my true feelings. This isn't enough.

"Ritsuko, _ah_..." she squeaks. It twinges something inside me, and I'm already very much on fire, inside and out. "Nn, ah... Ri-..." Her hand is going faster, and I can't think anymore. I withdraw my glasses from my face.

Before I know it, I've pushed her down against the bed.

"Honey?" she calls to me, and I kiss her collarbone. For now, I won't answer her in words. Because I know that if I try, I'll get wound up all over again. Her skin is beautiful, soft and smooth, and I spare a few more kisses as I move down. One to her heart—or as close as I can get, one to her belly peeking out from under her shirt, and one to the inside of her thigh. "Not so close..." she whispers. Is she embarrassed? It isn't often that I take the lead like this. Maybe that's why the snap I'm used to has grown into a strange, twisting, aimless _something_ inside me. An impatience, or frustration?

So this is what Miki tastes like.

"Ri-... _Honey_." Her voice is breathless. My thumbs press into her thighs, prying her legs apart. She's already very sensitive, so every flick of my tongue only brings her closer to the edge. "Ah, _ah_ , there...!" I feel her other hand on my head, curling her fingers into my hair. _Closer_ , it seems to convey. _I need you_.

"Ritsu...ko, Honey, I love you... _I love you_!"

I pull back far enough that I can see her, albeit blurry. And I think to myself that she looks absolutely beautiful.

\--

Miki's arms wrap around me, her face buried in my chest. Fast asleep. Her blonde hair sticks up at the strangest angles, but it's cute. She's cute. From the lashes pressed to her cheeks, to the little rise and fall of her body with every breath, to her fingers grasping at my back. I hold the back of her head, caress her hair, and sigh. How many rounds was that, in the end? And afterward she just snuggled into me, bare skin to skin, and fell asleep. God, this girl...

This girl, who always frustrated me to no end. Who's grown so much since we first met, now shining with all her might, and yet never losing sight of who she is. This girl, who's the love of my life. I never believed in soulmates, always chalking it up to "nice in stories but unrealistic". But.

"Miki," I whisper. "I love you."

And it's as I'm drifting off myself that I swear I can hear her say, "I know."


End file.
